The Cold Empire
by flurobandaid
Summary: Sparks fly between Trunks and an Empress of another planet when she is sent to Earth with minimal recollection of her past. But things get interesting because they can't understand a word the other says
1. The Midnight Saiyan

**Flames of Shadow: The Cold Empire**

**Chapter1: The Midnight Saiyan**

**By flurobandaid

* * *

**

Drawing his knife from its sheath, Dariethe eyed the malnourished girl accompanying him in the white chamber. She stepped back in fear, her eyes burning with a silver fire of fright as they lingered on the gleaming knife pointing at her. Through a thick observer's window, a team of mixed race researchers watched on in interest, exchanging muttered sentences as they awaited Dariethe's blow to the girl. She was some sort of Saiyan, judging by the furry, raven tail, slashed with the same silver of her eyes, that was lashing out behind her uncontrollably.

A dark fire of shadows flared around her, but her strength was minimal; she had not eaten in a week. A rigid mane of black tresses trailed down her back in a spiky hue of ebony, several thin streaks of silver underneath it, peeking out from amongst the black, and another strand of silver hair fell in her eye. She was wearing a tattered pair of blue pants, cut off rigidly at the knees, bandages the same white as her skin covered her chest, and a strip of some sort of leathery material, tied together at the ends, adorned her neck. As she breathed deeply, not once blinking, her ribs could be seen, sharply defined as they pressed against her skin.

Dariethe lunged for her, but she sprang from her position, shooting to the ceiling where she watched him pace around the glaringly white room silently. He stopped and looked up at her with a pale pink glare, his eyes like twin beads of the essence of a poisonous sunset, diminutive rings of pale orange fire rimming the pink. Tenuously, the girl crept along the ceiling with her back to it, towards the wall of the circular chamber, her gaze not once tearing away from the man beneath her. He was wearing a loose snowy-white pair of pants and an ocean blue tunic, a piece of chest armour flashed like an amethyst as it caught the light of the room, gleaming the same colour as the velvety purple cape that fell limply from Dariethe's broad shoulders. There was no wind inside the chamber to let it billow. His loose clothing hid his taut body, clad with hard muscle developed from years of endless training. And beneath that was a blackened heart with a cold wrath of shadows that reached out to capture its prey with merciless tendrils of endless darkness…

"Hurry up Dariethe," a voice suddenly rang through the room impatiently.

The girl flinched, and fell from the ceiling. Moments before she hit the ground her ki flared, black light bounced around her in a blaze of midnight essence. But it did nothing to help her. She was much too weak. With a loud thud she slammed into the cold floor. Her frail bones felt as though they'd shattered, and the emaciating muscles she had burned with a fiery pain from the impact. Instantly, Dariethe stepped towards her, reaching out to grab her with a long fingered hand. Using all the strength she could muster, the girl pushed herself out of the way of his grasp, rolling back from him and springing to her bare feet, blazing agony shooting through her in a stream of scorching pain. Gasping for air, the girl panted, her heart racing as she looked around frantically. There was no way out. And she definitely couldn't keep this up much longer. Praying to the Gods of a long dead race, she begged them to take her life from her that moment, to free her of this cruel anguish she endured daily. She was a Saiyan, she had fought endlessly, with the blood of her ancestors thick and hot as it swelled like bursting rivers in her veins. And she had lost. She had lost her battle. It was over –

Dariethe lunged for her again. The girl dodged his attack and rushed to safety, brushing past him. The instant her long hair lashed out against his cheek, Dariethe caught a strand of it, silken between his fingers. The withered girl yelped as he pulled her towards him by the tendril of raven hair, her scalp stinging bitterly. She jumped from the ground, her feet higher than her head as she attempted to strike Dariethe with a mid-air roundhouse kick. Yanking mercilessly on her hair, Dariethe reached out at her bare stomach, his knife slashing it coldly, the metal flashing reflected light onto the wall, ripping the girl's death-pallor skin. His cape billowed like a curtain of midnight purple in the wind as he stepped back from her, tossing his head absently to shift a lock of ebony hair from his eye. Warm blood spat from the girl's wound in a burst of rank, crimson fluid. It's coppery smell spilled out through the chamber. Dariethe's nostrils flared at the sharp scent, one he knew all to well. An ear-splitting scream pierced through the silence, as the girl writhed painfully on the floor, the bandages on her chest absorbing the red and turning into wet ribbons of scarlet. Dariethe only just had time to hear her scream again before he dematerialised to the researchers on the outside.

The girl lay in the middle of the chamber, her blood forming rivulets of crimson as they flowed along the smooth surface of the floor. She writhed uncontrollably, snarling and hissing in pain as her bony hands clenched and unclenched, flexing in agony as her midnight-spawned aura died away, wavering like a dying flame. The girl gave one last, long, groan of pain as she collapsed in her own blood, her energy slipping away from her as she fell unconscious. The Gods were not in her favour… her weak heart beat slowly inside of her, her wound not deep enough to kill her. That had been the aim of this experiment, to see how long it would take to heal. Dariethe watched her through the window uncaring of her injury as he passed his re-sheathed knife to someone passing him.

"Go and have this sterilized," he demanded, before turning back to examine the girl, running a hand through his death-black hair, his eyes like frosty twin suns of ruthless pink.

* * *

**There we go! Please tell me how you thought it was. i have already written the next few chappies, so they'll be up within a week or so! just so you know, this is NOT a mary-sue, it just seems like it in this chapter. **

**Luv flurobandaid**


	2. Parade of the Twin New Moon

Ok, so, this chapter is going to change to the POV of the girl, and I am introducing some other characters and some words, so I thought I should put the pronunciations in...

Pronunciations of the names… and who they all are

Alarien-Sareth (Al – ar – rien Sah-reth) > the main character, who is the daughter of the Emporer of Uneia

Casithal (Cas-ee-thal) > one of Alarien's guardians, who is also her healer.

Aloreenan (Al-or-een-an) > Alarien's younger sister

Rekadrae (Rek-a-dray) > Alarien's only female guardian

Leon (Lee-on) > Alarien's fiance

Mila (My-la) > an indigenous Uneian who was captured by Dariethe

Dariethe (Dah-ree-eth) > The Emporer of Lerix.

Sireneth (Sear-en-eth) > Alarien's guardian

Ranewen (Ran-eh-when) > Alarien's guardian

Anesha (An-esh-a) > Alarien's mother

Terms used in this chappie or the ones close following. indicates Uneian term.

Kaede (Cayd) - the daughter of an Emperor or Empress. (so, sorta like princess)

Ithaede (Ith-ayd) – the wife of an Emperor. (like Empress/queen)

Ahrè (Are-ray) – the son of an Emperor or Empress. (prince)

Kwahrè (K-wah-ray) – the husband of an Empress. (Emporer)

Irel (Eye-rell) – translates to Blood Stone. Contains the Essence of blood, soul and spirit of every person of Uneia. The uniting of them with magic connects all Uneians to one another and creates special characteristics developed at, before and after birth.

Mourlithe (More-leeth) – the Emperor/empress. Gender doesn't matter.

* * *

This bit here leads me on to explain some things. Last time I posted this chapter I confused everyone. 

The main character, Alarien-Sareth, is from a planet called Uneia, which is also known as New Vegeta. After Frieza destroyed the original Planet Vegeta, the surviving Saiyans sought refuge on the planet of their closest ally, Uneia. After a while, the Uneians and the Saiyans united and became known as Uneians. Each person was linked together by the Irel, which is controlled by the Emporer/Empress. After the linking, the next generation of Saiyans had altered blood and genetics due to the influence of the Irel, causing most to develop characteristics of elemental and supernatural powers. This is the reason that Alarien-Sareth has silver eyes even though she is a full-blooded Saiyan.The indigenous Uneians were mostly unaffected. They are all known as Uneian, yet when being described will be referred to as :

**Indigenous** > refers to the Native Uneians

**Saiyan-Uneian >** refers to those with any Saiyan blood. whether they are from fully Saiyan backgrounds, or have only the tiniest smidget of Saiyan blood.

And, there are three main languages:

**Niitchun **(Ni-itch-une) – The language of Native Uneia. Kind of like how migrants have their language from 'the old country'

**Vegetan** – the language spoken by the original Saiyans is still spoken on Uneia by the Imperials.

**Uneian** - the modern, universallanguage of the planet.

* * *

**This is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it!** **Chapter2: Parade of the Twin New Moon**

* * *

Several days later the girl awoke slowly, wary not to make any noise or movement. It was not normal for her to stay unconscious long, her mind and body had been habituated into rising from slumber with the sun. It was the warrior's calling. Some sort of drug had been used to keep her from waking. Her head was spinning, and trying to focus her eyes on anything caused it to throb uncontrollably. Silently, the girl lay in the bed she had woken in, her silver eyes shut as she waited for her head spin to fade away. Breathing softly through her nose, she could detect the slightest scent of cleansing chemicals, buried beneath the musty smell of old linen and dust. As her lungs inhaled, the sharp, rank scent of blood could not be found. A frail hand ran over her chest with vague interest. 

Her eyessnapped openwith mild surprise. Shehad beenredressed, clad in a forest green habit made from a cool, near-weightless material that was new to her. She grabbed a small fistful of it, running her hands over it with wonder. She sat up slowly, a searing pain, like a flash of white-hot lightning, shot through the skin on her stomach. Like any Saiyan she had started healing already and her pain lasted only a fading moment. A pair of perpetually cold hands combed their bony fingers through the hue of ebony that enshrouded the girl like a cloak of shadows. Her matted hair was warm from the heat of her body pressing against it as she slept, the silver streaks in it hidden amongst raven tendrils, bar for the one that fell in her right eye, obscuring her view. She could feel dry blood in it, rough against the skin of her fingers as they weaved the knots from it, flakes of a blackened red falling to her lap and catching in the fabric of her clothes.

It was quite cold in her small bedchamber but she did not shiver. The cold was somewhat comforting to her, a reminder that she had the blood of a Saiyan. To her, the depths of the cold were a reflection of a warrior's heart, so powerful and merciless. The cold echoed her life at its current point, miserable and desolate, years of non-stop training wasted away, her hopes of being rescued dying like a quavering candle flame. Battle skills that had been passed down through her family, from many generations ago, were lost with her strength to be forgotten.

Her pale skin seemed tanned in the poor amber lighting of the room, her silver eyes brighter than the one coppery lamp that sat on her empty chest of drawers. She had nothing in them. She had nothing to put in them. Everything she owned had been taken from her long ago, or she had been taken from them respectively, with the consideration that everything she owned on Uneia no longer had her around to possess them.

The door suddenly burst open, blinding light suddenly searing through the small chamber to reveal a short, armour-clad alien. He muttered something in a language she did not know, and gave a click of his ki-charged fingers. The girl froze, suddenly paralysed, an itchy layer of red ki sticking to her, her skin crawling from its contact with her. It was almost torturous, being unable to scratch her prickling skin that was beginning to sting painfully. The alien made a beckoning motion with his six-fingered hand and she jerked out of the bed and onto the floor in a heap. Rough, dry hands fastened cuffs attached to chains around her wrists. The girl heard him click his fingers again, and the ki faded off her. With a jerk of his head, the alien indicated to her to stand. Obediently, she did, glaring at him from under thick black lashes. This wasn't the way to be treating her… if anyone from Uneia knew about it this whole palace would be a pile of smouldering ruins still set alight with a plague of flames fiercer than those of the third hell.

The image that flashed through her minds eye of a wreck of the palace brought a droplet of sweetness to her tongue as the taste of that thought boiled through her blood. She would have her revenge, she promised the Gods as she took one last observation of the room she had been locked in for so long, her eyes blazing with a phenomenal heat as they glittered with an inevitable vow. A promise engraved on her bones for Dariethe and his people…she would kill them all, leaving the Cold Empire to be the skeletal remains of a race long lost to the wrath of an angel of death, the bringer of bitter and endless revenge…

* * *

From a closed off balcony above the main street of Jahiziku, the capital city of Lerix, overlooking the parade of the twin new moon, the token event of the new year, the girl twitched uncontrollably, her unhealed scar itching terribly. A chain laced in Dariethe's ki bound her to seven other captives of his. As she watched him march through the street, leading his generals and Elite warriors, a million Leroi – the people of Lerix – looked on as she did. The street possessed the same eerie silence of a graveyard, a shadow of nervous anxiety looming over everyone as they fearfully watched their king lead his army down the road in a march of monotonous rhythm, the silence almost daring someone to call out and shatter it. 

From the balcony it was like a sea of red and violet, the colours of the festival, parted by a dangerously fierce river of cobalt-clad warriors, each with a malevolent glint in their eyes, promising death to any who dared oppose their actions. Even as far away as she was, she could easily see Dariethe, her eyes of metallic flecked silver also those of a race known for their predatory qualities. His face, marred by a pair of lips that scarcely smiled and eyes with a promising spark of deathly tyranny, was as hard and severe as the great Gods of War themselves.

She could numbly recall the villainous figure they portrayed him as on Uneia, (New Vegeta's indigenous name) a fearful terrifying monster of fairytales that would eat small children if they did not obey their parents and the Emperor, and for those of Saiyan heritage he would hang them by the tails from a balcony until they stretched four metres long. Uneia and Lerix had been at war for over thirty Leroi years and slowly, as the war droned on with a daily trepidation it had become almost ignored due to the tediousness of it. The death of a fleet of warriors was just another loss, added to the list of forgotten heroes, it was nothing new, nothing that hadn't happened before, and after a fleeting moment of consideration the war would be forgotten, pushed away by the rush of flowing time.

"Oi! Alari," a soft whisper from barely moving lips broke the girl from her concentration on Dariethe. She slowly turned her head to face the person beside her at the sound of her name being called. It was Mila, an indigenous Uneian, captured shortly after Alari had been.

_Yeah?_ The girl answered back without speaking. It wasn't telepathy, more like an exchange of instinct. Their telepathy had been stripped from them at the hands of Dariethe but even so they could still communicate when within a small radius of each other, by a skill created by the bond between the blood of each Uneian. The Irel, translated to Blood Stone , the jewel on the emperor's crown, linked every Uneian together, allowing the holder of the stone to be able to locate any Uneian's ki. Other powers formed with the binding also. Two Uneian's, indigenous or not, could talk with each other without the use of telepathy or oration.

_All hail mighty Dariethe!_ Alari shot back at her sarcastically. Through the corner of a thickly lashed eye,Alari could see the line stumble asMila giggled.

_You shouldn't be saying that_, Mila warnedher the instant she regained control of herself, with all the severity she could force into her 'voice', no longer laughing.

Shaking her head with consideration, Alari replied, _It won't be long before he is our ruler, Mila. Don't forget that_.

She smiled wryly when she felt Mila's ki trickle through her, about to reply, having predicted that she would be persistent with her convictions. _Alarien, your father is the emperor of Uneia, you can't just give up…_

**(Changing to POV of Alarien)**

Our connection evaporated in an instant. I couldn't stand being reminded of my imperial heritage, although I loved my family very much, I had little gratitude for the political side of it all. It had been the sole reason Dariethe had captured me in the first place, as an act of mockery and superiority to my father. I am quite sure that surpassing the strengths of my guardians pleased him no end, as they are the strongest Uneians of my age. Everyone knew where I was, here in the heart of Lerix or at least they could detect my location with the Irel. Both Dariethe and I were particularly interested to know why there had been no attempts at my rescue. Perhaps my weakness and low level of power is not readable on the Stone. After having starved away until my ki plummeted below 3000 units, a level even a child a third my age could surpass with ease, my power in the Stone could be invisible amongst all the other ki's flaring around it. But even so, they knew I would be here, after all, it was Dariethe himself who captured me, after almost killing one of my guardians and leaving the others to watch in stunned horror as he teleported away with me vomiting blood in his grasp.

It wasn't a day I was about to forget. I was not angry with my protectors for letting Dariethe get me, but I was definitely pissed that they hadn't rescued me yet. Or even attempted to, at that. They could all think that I am dead. Or worse, I could feel my insides icing over at the dread of daring to question such a horror, maybe… maybe it is they who are deceased. My heart was pounding against my ribs at a rapid pace in pure dreaded consideration. It was certainly a possibility. If the planet had been exploded there was no chance for their survival.

No, I shook my head dismissively - most likely looking like an insane lunatic to anyone watching me - that was a wild chance. It was ok, I assured myself they were alive, they would never let themselves get defeated so easily. At least I could say that for two of my guardians, too ego-inflated to want to die like that. Knowing them they'd want to be ripped to shreds while protecting my father, dying in the greatest pain for the greatest honour. Dumb asses. Like as if they wouldn't just kill themselves if they were going through that. I knew I would. Or probably would. I'd never really been in that kind of situation before. Come to think of it, I'm not sure I really want to either.

At that exact moment, an excruciatingpain cracked like thunger somewhere inside my head, bringing tears to my eyes and causing me to fall roughly to my knees. Something was going to happen, but i had no idea what. I groaned loudly, and slowly raised my head to peer over the balcony. Although there were dark spots marring my vision, I could see something flit through the sky, and as I focused more on it, I realised it was not something…

It was someone…

* * *

And there it is! Please review so that I know if anyone is actually reading this! next chappie should be up in the next fortnight sometime, if it isn't its because I've been grounded, killed, sick or lazy.


End file.
